


I like you, but that's not enough

by colourlessdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a dodie Song, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pining, also he knows consent, and so are boundaries, another song fic bc i'm lazy, because Consent Is Important, james knows boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourlessdreams/pseuds/colourlessdreams
Summary: Based on 'Woud you be so kind' by Dodie because I love Dodie
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 12





	I like you, but that's not enough

**Author's Note:**

> hi another song fic  
> the lyrics is in italics (except for some words in sentences because yeah) and the dialouge in normal  
> enjoy

_I have a question, it might seem strange_

James Potter always liked Lily Evans. The whole school knew it, maybe even some people in the ministry. Ever since he saw her in first year, he decided that she's the one. Even though he liked having her attention, he knew his boundaries when it came to asking her out. He knew what was too big and how many times were too much, and he knew how she secretly liked the strangest ways. It was seventh year and he still hadn't succeeded. So he decided that he'd ask her in the strangest way again, even though it wasn't that weird to ask someone out with a poem (of six sentences), which wasn't even a real poem. Remus helped him, of course.

_How are your lungs,_

Lily and James were doing rounds, it came with being head boy and girl. When suddenly James spoke up. "Say, Lily, how are your lungs?" He decided impulsively he wouldn't do the poem in one breath, but confuse her to make it even stranger. Maybe in that way he had a bigger chance. "Mine are quite alright?" The answer came more as a question, but James heard the intrigued undertone. 

_Are they in pain?_

James' lungs were a little in pain every time he saw Lily, because breathing became harder and his head lighter, as if he was floating high in the sky. "Are they in pain?" Was the next line of the poem. "James, what are you talking about." Lily chuckled and came to a halt. James' hands were sweating

_'Cause mine are aching,_

He didn't know why it was so hard to say every line, maybe because he came closer to saying 'love' with every next line, or maybe because Lily looked like an angel in the candlelight. But he still did it, he had to if he wanted a chance. So he said the next one and her face went from intrigued to concerned. "Are you okay? Do you need the hospital wing?" Lily asked, and James' head became a little lighter and his hands a little sweatier because Lily _cared_

_Think I know why._

He didn't say the next line, but he knew exactly why his lungs became a little tighter every time Lily walked in to the room.

_I kinda like it though, you wanna try?_

This line was important, he had to say it or the rest wouldn't make sense, so he did. "I kinda like it though, you wanna try?" Lily looked even more concerned now and maybe a little amused, James hoped that she was amused. "James, is this another tactic to ask me out?" He watched her lips form in to a small smile, and maybe this idea was the best one he's ever had. 

_Would you be so kind, just to fall in love with me?_

Here it goes, a few more and he'd ask her out and she'd turn him down and he's going to laugh it off. When he finished this line, Lily smiled a little wider and James hoped that maybe this time, she'd say yes.

_You see, I'm trying-_

He wasn't supposed to say that. It wasn't a part of what he rehearsed with Sirius, but it still fit, because he was trying. He had been trying for seven years now and she only turned him down.

_I know you know that I like you, but that's not enough._

It wasn't what he rehearsed anymore, he was supposed to say something different, but he couldn't think straight anymore because his head was filled with the sentence 'it's working' and Lily smiled at him like she might accept and everything was too much. 

_So if you will please fall in love._

Maybe it sounded a little desperate at this point, but Lily was only smiling wider and everything he said came from his heart instead of Remus' head. 

_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?_

He didn't know how to continue after that, so he looked at her, hoping that she'd answer the question. When Lily realized that his millionth time of declaring his love was over, she bit her lip and James couldn't look away from her lips. "What if I'd say yes?" It was so quiet that James thought it was in his head at first, but when he saw her questioning gaze he knew it wasn't. "I'd pray it wasn't a prank, and it would make me the happiest man alive." He answered, and since when was his voice shaking? 

_'Cause I like you._

Lily laughed at his answer. "It isn't," and then she repeated a line from the poem, "'cause I like you." James didn't know what to do, but apparently his body did. It felt like he was on autopilot when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer. But he snapped out of it when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. "Can I...?" He asked, hoping she knew the rest of the sentence because James' stomach was filled with anticipation. "Yeah." She smiled at him and he pressed his lips to hers. 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> okay i love this song but idek how to put it in a fic so just enjoy this mess
> 
> i finished it now and it's currently 2 A.M. I gotta sleep bye


End file.
